


Cartas Amarillas

by AstroWinVak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's sad and so I am, Español | Spanish, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroWinVak/pseuds/AstroWinVak
Summary: Y busqué entre tus cartas amarillasmil te quiero, mil cariciasy una flor que entre dos hojasse durmió.Canción: Cartas Amarillas de Gianmarco.





	Cartas Amarillas

**Author's Note:**

> Es un fic chiquito que se me ocurrió pensando en Dean y qué habría pasado cuando Cas murió y se fue al vacío. Recordar a Dean y su cara de desesperación y profundo dolor me inspiró un poquito ya que para escribir cosas tristes soy buena lol.  
> Ojalá les guste y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.  
> Postearé también la versión en inglés.

Castiel no está.

Lo tortuoso de ver arder su cuerpo entre el fuego, consumiéndolo; nada, nada se compara con su ausencia.

No poder tocar su tersa piel. No poder sentir la suavidad de sus labios, el no poder verlos rojos e hinchados luego de besos a veces tiernos, a veces llenos de calor abrumador que recorría todo su cuerpo. Las manos grandes cubriendo sus mejillas.

Lo susurros por las noches, esos murmullos que le aseguraban que todo estaría bien, que no había que temer, los brazos fuertes sosteniéndolo cuando le mostraba toda la vulnerabilidad de su alma porque él era el único que había podido tocarla completamente desnuda.

La gracia pura de un ángel del Señor rescatando su alma manchada de las garras del infierno y la perdición.

_¿Por qué no yo?_

_¿Por qué Lucifer no me mató a mí?_

_¿Por qué él, si soy yo el que no vale nada?_

Castiel y su forma extraña de cuestionar. Castiel y su forma tierna de inclinar la cabeza cuando no captaba una de sus bromas. Castiel y su forma de amarlo.

Ideas de invocar a alguien, a algo, a lo que sea, vienen hacia él.

_Devuélvanmelo._

Dean siente que no es fuerte. Él sabe que no es fuerte. Él no entiende por qué Castiel lo ama, no hay nada especial en él salvo ser veneno para quien se acerca. Si el hecho de que su ángel está muerto no es prueba, entonces no sabe qué más puede hacerlo evidente.

¿Se arrepiente de cada vez que le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Se arrepiente de cada vez que se sentía tan abrumado de amor, de cada vez que sentía que no quería nada más que a Cas?

No.

Él aún siendo tan idiota para entender sus propios sentimientos sabía que lo que tenía con Cas era tan real como el dolor que está sintiendo ahora. Pero si deseaba que todo esto fuera una maldita mentira, una maldita pesadilla.

Quiere pensar que pronto un cálido beso será depositado en su frente con suavidad y unas manos fuertes recorrerán su espalda, y que él podrá respirar el suave olor a miel y masculinidad del cuello de Cas, acurrucándose un poco más para escucharlo respirar, para escucharlo decir " _te amo, Dean_ ".

Las fotografías de ambos, de Cas con Sam, o esa fotografía que Sam tomó, la barbilla de Dean recostada en el hombro de Cas, mirándose mutuamente, sentados en un muelle cuando visitaron un lago.

Dean se sintió tan avergonzado pero no por Cas, no, no. Sino porque su hermano lo vio siendo todo cursi. Cas solo sonrió suavemente con aquel brillo en sus ojos mirando la fotografía luego de que Dean haya logrado quitarle el teléfono a Sam, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras Sam se reía muy fuerte. Pero Dean estaba secretamente agradecido.

_"¿Crees que pueda tener una copia, Dean?"_

_"Sí, seguro, Cas."_

_****_

_"Me gusta cómo me miras."_

_"¿Cómo te miro?"_

_"No sé cómo describirlo, pero sé que también quiero mirarte así toda la vida."_

No te dije nada esa vez. No te dije que me basta con tenerte a mi lado. Me basta que respires junto a mí. Toda. La. Vida. Entera. Sino no puedo existir.

Te lo dije de otras maneras sin embargo. Te lo dije cuando lloré frente a ti, cuando regresé a ser yo luego de volverme un demonio. Te lo dije cuando dejé que me abrazaras, cuando dejé que cuidaras de mí a pesar de que mi orgullo no lo iba a admitir en voz alta.

No soy bueno con las palabras, eso lo sabes. Y me odio por eso. Está bien, me odio por muchas cosas, pero odio cómo no puedo decirte que me encantaba cómo me tomabas de la mano, o cómo tus dedos recorrían mis hombros y mi espalda, contando cada peca, cuando hacías figuras en mi piel con tus besos cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

No sé si lo notabas, pero simplemente me sentía tan amado por ti que no me salía decírtelo seguido porque el nudo en la garganta se me hacía grande, no quería llorar patéticamente frente a ti solo porque me querías como siempre deseé desde que te conocí.

Por favor, dime que nunca pensaste que no te amaba, por lo menos no cuando ya estuvimos juntos y te dije que había sacado mi cabeza de mi trasero y tuve las agallas de besarte. Porque supe que no había nadie más que tú. Hace tiempo lo supe, pero no quería sufrir un rechazo, no de ti, para mí eras todo.

Sam me dijo que tú te sentías igual, que era obvio para ti quererme aunque no entendieras del todo tus sentimientos. Pero le dijiste a mi hermano que mi alma se sintió diferente, que cuando me sacaste de la causa de muchas de mis pesadillas, una parte de mí se quedó en ti, que podías verme, _verme._

Nunca quise que nadie me mirara tanto como tú.

Sam tampoco lo está tomando bien. Hace tiempo que dejé de enojarme con él. Ni siquiera estoy molesto con Jack. Solo te queremos de vuelta.

Te necesitamos. Te necesito. Porque te amo.

 

 

**Soñé que volvía a amanecer,**  
**soñé con otoños ya lejanos.**  
**Mi luz se ha apagado, mi noche ha llegado;**  
**busqué tu mirada y no la hallé.**  
**La lluvia ha dejado de caer,**  
**sentado en la playa del olvido**  
**formé con la arena tu imagen serena,**  
**tu pelo con algas dibujé.**

 


End file.
